leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Riuus, The Vermilion Royal
Riuus, the Vermilion Royal is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Riuus next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal increased damage and will heal Riuus based on a percentage of the damage dealt. if the enemy is killed by Scarlet Execution, Riuus' next basic will also be enhanced by Scarlet Execution for the next 5 seconds. this effect can chain up to two times, for a total of three enhanced basic attacks. |description2 = When activated, The Familiars of Riuus gain a buff called "Malignant Reverie" the Familiars deal 5% of the target's missing health as damage. this buff is refreshed whenever Riuus executes an enemy with Scarlet Execution. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Scarlet Execution is a single-use on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = *The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Scarlet Execution's will apply life steal. **Critical strikes modify Scarlet Execution base bonus damage but not the bonus damage from the stacks. **The bonus damage will not affect structures. **The enhanced attack does not work against . **''Scarlet Execution's'' damage will be mitigated if Riuus' attack is or . **''Scarlet Execution's'' empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the attack. |additional= *''Scarlet Execution's'' cooldown will not start until the empowerment is used or expires. *''Scarlet Execution'' does not get consumed by hitting any of the following: wards, ghouls, , , , or and turrets. *Additional enemies killed by effects such as and on the empowered attack will not generate additional bonus damage. This is unlike , who will gain bonus gold even for each enemy killed by the splash damage. }} Riuus send forth mirror images of himself to all enemies in a radius of him, dealing damage to enemies hit. The Mirror Images last for a duration. these mirror images will move at the same direction at the same distance as Riuus and will perform his skills at the exact same time. this is counted as one basic attack per enemy in the area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting = Vermilion Waltz is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = *Will apply all on-hit effects. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Vermilion Waltz grants a short instance of around the mirror image's location. *When Riuus uses "Scarlet Execution" the mirror images will instead deal damage in an 400 radius area around them equal to 65% of the damage from Scarlet execution. }} Riuus dashes towards a target direction, applying a decaying slow to enemies below a percentage of health for 3 seconds. The Hounds will dash towards the same direction and at the same distance as Riuus. the cooldown of Crimson Pursuit is reduced by 1 second for every successful basic attack Riuus deals. |description2 = While Scarlet Execution is active, it's effect continues if the dash kills a target. the heal for the dash will be multiplicative. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = }}/ / }}}} }} A percentage of the damage they deal will be gained as health for Riuus and a percentage of the Damage Riuus deals will be gained as Health to the Servant. |description3 = A percentage of the target's damage will be gained as health to Riuus and after the duration the Servant will be dealt Damage. |description4 = When a Servant is chosen, the familiars gain 1% additional attack speed for every 2% missing health of the Royal Servant. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 655 }} Pets |exp = 0 |hp = |damage = |damagetype = Magical |range = 150 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 350 |control = AI |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Apply on-hit effects as a basic attack (single-target); pet damage; and magic damage. |protection = Attacks are mitigated by , , and . |abilities = ;Familiars of the Noble When Riuus takes Fatal Damage, One of the familiars will take the damage for him when this happens the familiar dies even when at full health and Riuus then gains "Blood Wrath" if both familiars die this way. Blood Wrath reduces the cooldown of all his abilities for a 5 second duration by 50%. ;Roseate Pursuit the Familiars receive 1% bonus movement speed for every 2% missing health an enemy has under 70% maximum health, doubling the effect under 30%. And, the Hounds receive an additional 25% when chasing a target under 50% health. ;Agony's Banquet Whenever a Blood Hound kills a unit they gain health equal to back. Blood Hounds also heal Riuus and themselves for 5% of the damage they deal. ;Targeting the Weak If Riuus attacks minions, the Hounds attack different minions from Riuus and each other. Prioritizing the lowest health minions. if Riuus attacks an enemy champion both Hounds chase after the target. }} Comments * Riuus' Full Name is Cruor Riuus Aeternam Sanguini and he, just like my other posted champions, is a revision of old works (so if you want to check out his full history then click on the links below) ** Cruor, The Champion of the Blood Elves ** Cruor, The Champion of the Blood Elves Revised ** Cruor, The Forsaken Blood Child * Here is a list of other custom champion concepts I made. Please do review them when you have the time. ** Catus Lepus, The Tricky War Hare - currently with 25 comments ** Avis, The Assassin Of Justice - currently with 30 comments ** Lillia, The Floral Princess - currently with 28 comments ** Saburra, The Sand Demon - currently with 24 comments (I will be remaking this guy as well; if you have any opinions, please comment on him) Old Abilities Hide = |-| Show = }} Riuus next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal increased damage and will heal Riuus based on a percentage of the damage dealt. if the enemy is killed by Scarlet Execution, Riuus' next basic will also be enhanced by Scarlet Execution for the next 5 seconds. this effect can chain up to two times, for a total of three enhanced basic attacks. Additionally, When used in combination with Vermilion Waltz, the effect of Scarlet Execution will be inflicted on all targets of the dash and this will be counted as one basic attack. the effect continues if the dash kills a target. the heal for the dash will be multiplicative. (Number of targets * Heal Amount) Riuus next attack deals bonus daa |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana }} Riuus inflicts Crimson Seal on a target, Crimson Seal persists for 3 seconds before disappearing. Crimson Seal will activate when the targets health falls below a certain percentage of their maximum health. When Crimson Seal is Activated The Target cannot gain health above a certain percentage and they will take damage when Crimson Seal disappears. When an enemy dies, with Crimson Seal still active the cooldown of this skill is refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Riuus' next basic attack deals bonus damage to enemies in an area around him, this will then heal him by a percentage of the damage dealt. Scarlet Sabers can be used in combination with with his W or his E, applying it to all enemies affected. The spin radius starts in the direction of the dash right at the max range of his basic attack. if this skill kills an enemy, the cool down of Vermilion Waltz is refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range }} }} Riuus' mirror images inflict Vermilion Seal to all those hit by them or their skills. Vermilion Seal increases the damage dealt by Riuus and his familiars while reducing all healing by a percentage of the target's missing health. the Marks activates when the target is below a certain amount of health percentage left and lasts for 2.5 seconds if the marks stays dormant. if the mark activates the duration of the mark is extended for an additional 5 seconds. |description2 = Riuus send forth mirror images of himself to all enemies in a radius of him, dealing damage to enemies hit. The Mirror Images last for a duration. these mirror images will move at the same direction at the same distance as Riuus and will perform his skills at the exact same time. this is counted as one basic attack per enemy in the area. |description3 = If Scarlet Execution is active, This applies to all enemies hit by the mirror images and counts as one basic attack per mirror image. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting = Vermilion Waltz is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = *No on-hit effects will apply with the exception on single-use on-hit effects |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Vermilion Waltz grants a short instance of around the mirror image's location. *When Riuus uses "Scarlet Execution" the mirror images will instead deal damage in an 400 radius area around them equal to 65% of the damage from Scarlet execution. }} Change Log to ;May 21, 2016 * Crimson Pursuit of the Hounds has been changed to Roseate Pursuit. * Scarlet Sabres has been moved to W as an Mirror Image effect * Scarlet Execution has returned at its spot in Q * The Familiars of the Noble effect has been changed. * Passive added on Vermilion Waltz * Agony's Banquet has been changed. * Familiars has had their stats changed from leveling at 1, 6 and 11 to per level * Blood Charge mechanic added to Riuus * An Interaction with Vermilion Seal and the Ultimate has been added ;May 19, 2016 * Added Mana regen. * Changed Agony to Mana * Royal Compulsion ** Changed Ally Damage percentage from 100% to Scaling percentage % ** Reduced Enemy Damage percentage from % to % ;May 18,2016 * Q changed from Scarlet Execution to Scarlet Sabers * W changed from Crimson Seal to Vermilion Waltz * E changed from Vermilion Holocaust to Crimson Pursuit ;May 17, 2016 * Passive Changed from Agony's Banquet to Crimson Familiars * Changed W to Missing Health from Maximum Health * Clean-up text and renaming on Q and E * Added a Scaling Decaying slow on E * Reposted May 16, 2016 * Revised on May 24, 2013 * Created May 20, 2013 }} Description Riuus wears a classic fairy tale prince's uniform but the coat is a Vermilion red adorned with gold and accented by black. his pants as well is black. he wears a belt that holds two sheaths for his twin Crimson Swords. As well Riuus Wears a Scarlet Red Blindfold that fits perfectly well with his Scarlet tipped Blond hair. The Crimson/Blood Hounds are wolf like creatures made of blood. due to their unstable forms they drip blood all over the place which they then reabsorb to stay alive. Lore The Elves a race that has prospered by hiding from the rest of races and cities of Valoran. Noxus, Demacia, Ionia, Shurima, Freljord, not even the Human who succeeded on Mount Targon know of the Elves that resides on their planet or on their continent. There are a Total of 20 Elven Races that exist in Valoran. Each with a Royal Family that leads their Elven Races. The Blood Elves though were a unique race, they are the race that caused the legends of Vampires to exist but don't be fooled by the legends. they are even more powerful than what is said in the legends. The ones that were killed by stake to the heart and burned by the sun were the Lesser Blood Elves. the scum of the race unable to control their thirst for blood and so they got what they deserved. The Upper levels of the blood elf hierarchy were the Blood Noble a mere 10% of the population, they are also known as the Purebreds. of course this is where the Legends of a powerful vampire came. the ability to turn into bats and to compel people. but there is a far more powerful rank that no legend or lore could ever comprehend. The Blood Royals, a mere 2% of the Blood Noble population are Born as Blood Royals and their power is frightening. And The Vermilion Royal is of these Blood Royals. Though he is the weakest of the Royals his power is far beyond that of a Blood Noble. He has the ability to manipulate the pain and blood of himself and those he has compelled and he with this he has created an ability that no other Blood Royal can copy... The Vermilion Waltz, a devastating ability that allows him to release blood in the form of himself and are hive-minded to him. They are able to perfectly copy his moves and actions. he was able to capture 300 soldiers in a show of power when the their citizens threatened to rebel. he had even said he could have easily killed them has they not been part of his responsibilities. To be continued... Category:Custom champions